


Чистильщик

by Big_Fish



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Leon!AU, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прежде чем спасать кому-нибудь жизнь, хорошенько подумай – готов ли ты взять на себя такую ответственность...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чистильщик

Рэй ненавидел, когда Джессика напивалась. Всего пара порций виски делали ее абсолютно беспомощной и жалкой, но она редко останавливалась на паре порций. Рэй по опыту знал – если уж Джессика решила заложить за воротник, то не остановится, пока не пропьет все оставшиеся деньги от их ежемесячного пособия, и до конца месяца им наверняка придется есть дешевые макароны и кошачьи консервы. Сам Рэй к такому давно уже привык, но Мие всего три. Почему она должна страдать из-за этой суки? Самое противное, что в такие моменты Джессика становилась особенно ласковой к нему и к Мие, будто извинялась перед ними за то, что в очередной раз не смогла удержаться и не влить в себя бутылку дешевого односолодового. И за это он ненавидел ее еще больше. 

Когда они жили в Канзас-Сити, было лучше: Джессика пила не так часто, и даже пару раз устраивалась на подработки, Мия была еще совсем маленькая, и Рэю даже начало казаться, что у них еще все может быть хорошо, но потом эта тупая сука познакомилась с Робом. 

Роб начал приносить ей выпивку, и ее больше не приглашали на подработки. В очередной раз надравшись, она чуть не подожгла трейлер, им повезло, что соседи вовремя увидели дым. Но после того случая совет общины запретил им оставаться в коммуне, и им пришлось уехать. Роб предложил двинуть на Запад, например, в Сан-Диего. Сказал, что там всегда тепло и никогда не бывает снега, сказал, что там у него есть хорошие друзья, сказал, что поможет Джессике с работой. 

И вот они уже третий год болтаются в трейлерном парке на окраине города, Джессика все деньги тратит на выпивку, а Роб по большей части болтается где-то в городе, и лишь иногда приезжает и привозит Мие дорогущую и бесполезную жвачку, а самому Рэю – сигареты. Вот и сегодня – заявился прямо с утра, вручил Рэю блок «Мальборо», а Джессике бутылку «Джека Дениелса». Типа, с праздником приехал поздравить. Членосос.   
Рэй посмотрел на медленно кружащие в воздухе снежинки; в этом году синоптики зарегистрировали температурный минимум для декабря – минус два градуса, и Сан-Диего в кои-то веки готовился встретить снежное Рождество. 

«Даже про погоду, и то соврал, мудак» - Рэй зло сплюнул под ноги и вытащил из-за уха бережливо притыренную самокрутку. Он курил с одиннадцати лет, но тратить хорошие покупные сигареты на себя не привык. «Мальборо» можно было загнать старику Фишеру (у того водились деньжата, и он не прочь был потратить их на хорошее курево), выменять пару пачек на табак для самокруток, а остальное взять баблом и купить им с Мией нормальной еды на праздник. Представляя себе, как Мия обрадуется, если он принесет ее любимые деликатесы – яблоки и сырные крекеры, он даже немного расслабился и уже с большим интересом посмотрел по сторонам. 

Неподалеку от их трейлера на месте, которое обычно занимал трейлер миссис Фрэдерик, еще в среду припарковал фургон какой-то парень.   
Сама миссис Фредерик, как всегда перед Рождеством, собрала все свои пожитки, сделала им ручкой и уехала в свое ежегодное Большое Путешествие. Обычно она колесила недели две по побережью, смотрела на океан, пила коктейли, ела печеные яблоки, останавливалась в недорогих мотелях, построенных для туристов, а потом приезжала обратно и целый год рассказывала о своих «приключениях». 

Рэй привык, что на Рождество ее парковочное место пустует, поэтому, когда он в среду увидел, что какой-то подозрительный чувак припарковал там свой фургон, он решил присмотреться. Мало ли, может, это разыскиваемый маньяк или мерзкий педофил. Чтобы проверить свои опасения насчет педофила, Рэй даже пару раз притворился, что что-то потерял перед его фургоном, и минут по десять елозил на коленях перед окнами, крутя тощей задницей. Но парень на провокации не повелся, да и вообще из трейлера за все три дня высовывался очень редко, чем довел нездорово любопытную часть Рэя просто до нервной чесотки.   
Вот и теперь Рэй уже докурил, но уходить не спешил, и на этот раз ему повезло (не иначе рождественское волшебство сработало) – подозрительный чувак вывернул из-за угла с совсем неподозрительного вида пакетом. Рэй сто раз такие видел, это был пакет из единственного поблизости продуктового магазина «Уильям и сыновья». Рэй даже почувствовал себя немного разочарованным, в его представлении маньяки питались плотью невинных девственниц, ну или девственников, на крайний случай, но никак не батонами и молоком из ближайшего маркета. 

\- Привет, сигареткой не угостишь? – пошел ва-банк Рэй.

\- Тебе не рано иметь такую вредную привычку? – прищурившись, поинтересовался парень.

\- Тебя забыл спросить, ¬– привычно огрызнулся Рэй, с любопытством рассматривая нового соседа. Высокий, голубоглазый, белобрысый, похож на фрица, красавчик. Девчонки на такого должны пачками вешаться. Джессика бы просто из трусов выпрыгнула, если б такой, как он, подошел к ней на улице. 

\- А родители знают, что ты куришь? 

\- Роб мне не отец, а Джессике плевать, - мрачно усмехнулся Рэй, а «Красавчик» тем временем открыл пакет, вытащил батон и, разломив его на две большие части, протянул ему одну.

\- Джессика - это твоя мать?

\- Ну, да. Она любит, когда ее зовут по имени. Видимо, чувствует от этого себя моложе. 

\- Понятно.

\- Слушай, а ты, случайно, не педофил? – уточнил Рэй, жадно выковыривая из своей части батона мякиш.

\- Да вроде нет, - задумчиво покачал головой парень.

\- Просто, если ты педофил, не думай, что я продам свою девственность за еду. Тебе как минимум придется ухаживать за мной полгода. Ну, там, подарки дорогие делать, в Макдональдс водить… - Рэй задумался на секунду, что-то мысленно подсчитал. - Не реже раза в неделю, да и вообще… - что «вообще», он точно пока сформулировать не мог, поэтому показал жестами что-то большое и круглое, что в его понятии должно было символизировать сразу множество хороших вещей. 

\- Угу, буду иметь в виду, - без воодушевления пробормотал парень и, развернувшись, направился к своему фургону.

\- Эй, как хоть тебя зовут-то? – крикнул ему в спину Рэй.

\- Брэд, – даже не обернувшись, бросил через плечо «Красавчик».

\- А меня – Рэй! Рэй Персон,– сказал Рэй захлопнувшейся двери трейлера. 

\- Ну и ладно. Ну и пошел ты, дылда белобрысая, – обиженно пробормотал он себе под нос, уходя с чужого участка. За его спиной дверь трейлера приоткрылась, образовав небольшую щель, пару секунд предупреждающе поскрипела, а потом снова захлопнулась. Было слышно, как кто-то по ту сторону закрыл ее на засов. 

***  
Роб на этот раз просто превзошел самого себя, он решил не ограничиваться одними сигаретами и виски, сказал, что в этот раз приехал надолго, и чтобы подтвердить свои слова, торжественно вручил Рэю пятьдесят баксов на продукты. Рэй тут же рванул в магазин, пока Джессика не опомнилась и не отобрала деньги. В супермаркете Рэй бродил не особо долго, взял консервы про запас, крекеры для Мии, сникерс для себя, и задержался только в хлебном отделе, чтобы найти такой же батон, каким его сегодня угостил «Брэд-я-слишком-занят-чтобы-говорить-с-тобой». Рэй решил, что на обратном пути занесет хлеб Брэду. Пусть подавится! Ему не нужны ничьи подачки.

То, что у их трейлера происходит что-то неладное, он понял, как только свернул в переулок. Даже здесь было слышно, как Джессика кричала. Рэй почувствовал, как в животе сворачивается ледяным комком дурное предчувствие. Он поудобнее перехватил пакет с едой, чтобы не растерять содержимое, и пошел быстрее. Когда он был всего в нескольких ярдах, дверь фургона с грохотом распахнулась, и двое громил вытащили на улицу Роба.

\- Ты, что, дерьмо, думал, мы не найдем тебя у твоей сучки? Мы давали тебе два дня, чтоб ты вернул наш товар, но ты решил сбежать. 

Один из громил вынул пистолет и направил его на Роба.  
\- Я вам все отдам. Все, что у меня есть, - взвизгнул Роб, косясь на пистолет, так, будто готов был обделаться прямо тут.

\- У тебя пять секунд.

\- Я понял, понял… 

Роб метнулся обратно в трейлер, было слышно, как внутри что-то гремит и передвигается, через пять секунд он выбежал обратно и протянул громиле без пистолета пакет с белым порошком. Громила взвесил пакет в руке и удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся.

\- Умница, девочка.

\- Передайте Феррандо, что я очень сожалею. Я больше никогда… Я никогда такого не сделаю! – бормотал Роб, обливаясь потом от страха.

\- Конечно, не сделаешь, - подтвердил громила с пистолетом.

\- Кончай его, Майк, - равнодушно махнул рукой первый.

Раздался негромкий хлопок, и Рэй даже не сразу понял, что произошло. В фильмах выстрелы всегда звучали внушительно и серьезно, суровые парни палили друг по другу без остановки и почти никогда не попадали, а если попадали, то картинно падали, истекая кровью, и никогда не умирали сразу, у них всегда оставалось время для последнего слова. В действительности же выстрел прозвучал не громче лопнувшего воздушного шарика, Роб тихо охнул и неловко завалился на бок, Джессика завизжала, Мия у нее на руках испуганно заплакала. Еще два хлопка, и на улице стало оглушающе тихо. Или Рэю так казалось, потому что сердце ухнуло куда-то в район коленей, а потом подпрыгнуло к горлу, ладони вспотели, а губы, наоборот – свело, как от холода. Он вцепился в продукты как утопающий в спасательный жилет.

\- Ну что, поехали? – тем временем предложил один из громил другому.

\- Не, давай еще здесь потусуемся, вдруг к нашему другу Робу кореша приедут. Полковник просил все тщательно подчистить. 

\- Ладно, пойду тогда посмотрю, что у них пожрать есть.

Рэй перевел взгляд на продукты и вздрогнул. Не трудно сложить два плюс два – еды в трейлере не окажется, а тут он стоит посреди улицы с пакетом из супермаркета. Они все поймут. Надо бежать. Хотя, куда он побежит? Здесь негде спрятаться, его поймают максимум минут через пять. Может быть, если бы кто-нибудь из соседей спрятал его… Рэй украдкой посмотрел по сторонам и увидел, как в ближайшем трейлере тут же резко задернули занавески на окне. Его никто не пустит. Все слишком боятся, чтобы рискнуть.

Ему ничего больше не оставалось, как только идти вперед, выставив перед собой пакет как щит. Рэй с отчаяньем смотрел на плотно задернутые шторы и закрытые жалюзи на окнах. Он почти дошел до своего трейлера, один из громил чистил пистолет и с интересом наблюдал за его перемещениями. Тела Роба и Джессики были свалены на лужайке, и только тело его маленькой сестры лежало немного в стороне. Крови на ее одежде было совсем не видно, и если бы не застывший взгляд, можно было бы представить, что Мия просто отдыхает на лужайке, как часто делала вместе с Рэем. Когда еще была жива. Эти ублюдки даже не потрудились опустить ей веки, и сейчас она смотрела на Рэя пустыми, мертвыми глазами. Как кукла. Рэй почувствовал, как волна ужаса поднимается в нем, прогоняя оцепенение. Он не хотел умирать. Только не сейчас. Глупо умирать в пятнадцать лет, когда еще не придумал себе крутую прощальную речь.   
И тут его будто кто-то толкнул в спину, он резко свернул к трейлеру Брэда, чувствуя, как чужой взгляд неприятно холодит спину. 

\- Брэд, это Рэй! Я принес тебе батон, - громко сказал он и постучал в дверь трейлера. «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, открой».

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Рэй, еще раз постучав в дверь.

Он понимал, что это бесполезно. Никто ему не откроет. Один из громил уже направился в его сторону, и сейчас он умрет. Он еще и пожить-то толком не успел. Почему все так несправедливо? Рэй помнил, что перед смертью у человека все жизнь проносится перед глазами, но к нему на ум приходили только самые глупые мысли, типа «Зря я делал заначку табака под правым задним колесом. Хотя, вот кому-то повезет, когда наткнутся…»

\- Молоко купил? – раздался знакомый голос у него над головой.

\- А? - чуть не подпрыгнул Рэй.

\- Молоко, – повторил Брэд, бесцеремонно пытаясь заглянуть в его намертво сжатый пакет.

\- Угу, два литра, – выдавил из себя Рэй.

\- Проходи тогда. Чего стоишь.

Брэд отступил от двери, оставив ровно такой проход, чтобы Рэй мог беспрепятственно протиснуться. Рэй на ватных ногах быстро прошел внутрь.

\- Спасибо, - стойко сказал Рэй, потом с трудом разжал пальцы, сгрузил продукты на стол, сел на пол и разрыдался. 

***  
Брэд ненавидел истерики. Не то чтобы ему часто приходилось с ними сталкиваться, но время от времени ему вот так вот не везло. Пацан, сидящий у него на полу в кухне, уже полчаса всхлипывал и размазывал слезы по щекам. За это время Брэд принес ему бутылку воды, пачку салфеток и три шоколадных батончика. Не помогло. Все эти полчаса сам Брэд пилил себя за глупость и мягкотелость. Зачем он открыл дверь? Какого черта? Влез в разборки местной наркомафии, подобрал подростка - свидетеля убийства, привлек к себе ненужное внимание. Лучше не бывает! 

\- У тебя есть к кому пойти? Какие-нибудь родственники? – не самый умный вопрос, Брэд это и сам понимал, но у него уже начали ныть виски – первый признак приближающейся мигрени – и этот бесконечный поток слез надо было как-то срочно прервать, иначе по собственной кухне Брэду скоро придется перемещаться вплавь. 

\- Они убили мою сестренку! - гнусаво рявкнул Рэй.

\- О, понятно.

\- Чего тебе понятно?! Ничего ты не понимаешь! Она была такая хорошая, она любила меня просто так, единственная из всех людей, что я знаю, – Рэй громко высморкался и поднялся. - Чувак, мне нужно в туалет. Где у тебя тут… – он рассеянно дернул первую попавшуюся дверь.

\- Это. Не. Туалет, – напряженно заметил Брэд.

\- Я. Заметил, – в тон ему ответил Рэй, разглядывая стеллажи с оружием. - Ты, блин, кто? Киллер, что ли?  
Брэд многозначительно промолчал.

\- Киллер? Серьезно?!

\- Чистильщик. 

\- А сколько стоит тебя нанять убить тех гадов, которые убили мою сестру?

\- Двадцать тысяч долларов.

\- Дороговато, – Рэй посмотрел на Брэда горящими глазами. – Но ты же можешь меня научить быть киллером! Ээээ… то есть, чистильщиком. Я буду стирать, готовить, ходить по магазинам, а ты научишь меня убивать. Согласен?

\- Нет.

\- Но…

\- Нет.

\- А если…

\- Нет. И сейчас ты закроешь рот и ляжешь спать.

\- Я…

\- Еще слово, и пойдешь спать на улицу.

Брэд подождал пару часов, чтоб Рэй уже точно заснул, взял Ругер 22-го калибра, привинтил глушитель и зашел в спальню. Мальчишка спал, свернувшись в клубок на самом краю кровати. Брэд по себе знал, что так спят только те, кому долгое время приходится делить кровать с кем-то еще. Рэй, видимо, подсознательно оставлял место для своей сестры. Сестры, которая больше никогда не заснет с ним рядом. Умереть во сне – легкая смерть. Брэд должен это сделать. Парень все равно не жилец, его найдут, никому не нужен живой свидетель, а вместе с ним найдут и Брэда. Десять лет быть идеальным профессионалом-невидимкой, и подставиться ради непонятно чего. Мальчишки, которого он знает полтора дня. Брэд не мог себе этого позволить. Он взвел курок и направил дуло в голову спящему.

Просто нажать на курок, и завтра всю эту ситуацию можно будет забыть, как глупый сон. 

Просто нажать... 

Нажми на курок, мать твою!

Рэй вздрогнул во сне и заворочался, кутаясь в одеяло как в кокон. Брэд обреченно убрал пистолет за пояс и вышел из комнаты. Может, парень и не жилец, но не Брэд будет его палачом. Не в этот раз.   
Брэд точно знал, что не собирается дожидаться друзей тех ребят, которые приходили с пушками к его недавним соседям. За ночь он перегнал трейлер на одну знакомую пустошь к востоку от города. Здесь их найдут не так быстро, а над сменой транспорта он подумает завтра.

Утром его разбудил запах яичницы и кофе. С кухни раздавались странные звуки, как будто кто-то моет посуду, но Брэд был уверен, что у него нет посуды, которую нужно мыть. Тем более в семь утра.

\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался он у затылка Рэя, заходя на кухню.

\- Готовлю тебе завтрак, – оптимистично отозвался тот. – Яичница «Доброе утро».

Брэд удивленно присел на краешек табурета, и Рэй тут же поставил перед ним тарелку с глазуньей, жареной сосиской и кетчупом. Все вместе это представляло собой некую композицию, видимо, призванную символизировать улыбающееся лицо. Брэд скептически ковырнул правый глаз съедобного лица вилкой и мрачно посмотрел на Рэя.

\- Знаю, знаю, ты хочешь сказать, что тебе не пять лет, но чувак, если ты спросишь меня, то я скажу тебе – такую яичницу есть гораздо веселее. Нет, если ты категорически против, в следующий раз я, конечно, сделаю тебе классическую скучную глазунью, но послушай своего друга Рэй-Рэя…

\- Нет, Рэй. Я хотел сказать, что после завтрака тебе придется уйти.

\- Куда я пойду? – пробормотал Рэй, из нахальной занозы в заднице моментально превратившись в растерянного и испуганного подростка.

\- Меня это не касается.

\- Я хочу быть твоим напарником.

\- Я не работаю с напарниками.

\- Всем нужен напарник! Бонни и Клайд, Тельма и Луиза…

\- Мне не нужен.

\- Если ты меня выгонишь, я умру до заката.

\- Это не мои проблемы.

\- Но прежде чем я умру, я всем расскажу, что ты киллер! 

\- Я спас тебе жизнь, – возмутился Брэд.

\- Да, поэтому ты за меня в ответе.

\- Что ты хочешь?

\- Я хочу получить профессию киллера.

\- Это не так просто, как ты себе представляешь, идиот.

\- Ну, я могу сначала выучить теорию. Основу. Как ты думаешь?- ободряюще улыбнулся Рэй.

***  
\- Прежде всего, нужно освоить винтовку с оптическим прицелом, потому что только она позволяет находиться достаточно далеко от цели. Чем больше приобретаешь опыта, тем ближе подходишь к клиенту. Ножи, например, осваиваются в последнюю очередь.   
Брэд открыл чемодан, вынул винтовку и протянул ее Рэю.

\- Настоящая? – с восторгом прошептал тот.

\- Учебная. С краской, - обломал Брэд. – Сначала выбери цель. Не женщины и не дети.

\- Понял, - Рэй поежился от холодного ветра и посмотрел вниз. Прямо с утра Брэд потащил его на крышу какого-то высоченного здания для первой тренировки, и теперь он разглядывал людей, гуляющих по парку, ища себе «цель».

\- Вон тот, в желтом спортивном костюме, - наконец выбрал Рэй.

\- Хорошо. Прими позицию «лежа». Запомни, прицел открывают в последнюю очередь, иначе солнце будет бликовать, и тебя заметят. И одевайся в темное, чтобы сливаться с землей.

\- Угу, понял. Быть как ниндзя.

\- Следи за ним, постарайся почувствовать его следующее движение. Глубоко вдохни. Стреляй.

Рэй инстинктивно закрыл глаза и нажал на курок. Брэд тяжело вздохнул. Рэй открыл один глаз и посмотрел вниз. Бегун в желтом костюме продолжал свою пробежку, будто бы и не заметив, что Рэй в него стрелял.

\- Неплохо для первого раза, а? – спросил он Брэда.

\- Ты попал в дерево, в семи метрах от цели.

\- Да, но мы же говорим о первом выстреле. Это же нормально, правда? В следующий раз у меня получится лучше.

\- Если бы ты не закрывал глаза, у тебя и в этот раз могло получиться.

\- Я не закрывал глаза! Просто сильно прищурился, чтобы лучше видеть цель.

\- Ладно, поехали на стрельбище, - еще раз вздохнул Брэд. – Может быть, попадать в бутылки у тебя получится лучше. 

Но с бутылками у Рэя тоже не сложилось. Он попадал куда угодно, но только не по цели. Брэд целых полтора часа терпел, с каждым выстрелом все сильнее и сильнее мрачнея. Потом он дал Рэю попробовать нападать с ножом. Нож застрял в дереве со второй попытки, так что вытащить его, не сломав, не представлялось возможным. 

 

\- Знаешь Рэй, не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но ты самый бездарный киллер, за всю долгую историю этой древнейшей профессии, - Брэд устало помассировал виски. – Я две недели подряд каждый день вожу тебя на стрельбище, и твой результат - две сбитые бутылки. Одну из которых зацепило рикошетом, а вторая упала, потому что неровно стояла. 

\- Ты что, не засчитал ту, которую я разбил камнем? – обиделся Рэй.

\- Нет. Это был камень, а не пуля.

\- Но я попал!

\- Рэй, послушай, профессия киллера - не твое. Ты не научишься убивать из-за того, что очень хочешь отомстить. К этому тоже нужен талант.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я бесполезное дерьмо, которое ничего не может нормально сделать.

\- Рэй, вчера ты починил микроволновку, которая до этого не работала полгода, на прошлой неделе исправил радио, которое, честно признаться, вообще никогда не работало, в нем деталей не хватало, а на столе в кухне третий день лежит разобранный мотор, и я уверен, ты можешь назвать каждую деталь и рассказать, для чего она предназначена. Ты талантливый, Рэй, просто в другой сфере.

\- Но я должен научиться убивать, понимаешь, Брэд. Должен.

\- Ладно. Давай так, сейчас ты сходишь в магазин и купишь нам еды, а завтра мы еще раз попробуем с винтовкой. Договорились?

\- Дай пять, чувак, – расплылся в улыбке Рэй. – Может, пока Рэй-Рэй и неважный ученик, но он еще будет твоим любимчиком.

 

Ужин они обычно готовили по очереди. Брэду было неудобно складывать все обязанности по дому на одного Рэя, но готовить он особо не умел, поэтому в те дни, когда готовил Брэд, они ели единственное блюдо, которое у него получалось съедобным – омлет из четырех яиц с молоком. 

Брэд разбил яйца в миску, вылил туда же остатки молока и повернулся к Рэю. В последнее время тот всегда сидел с ним на кухне и наблюдал за готовкой. Брэд думал, что его это должно бы раздражать, но не раздражало. С Рэем кухня становилась уютнее, и если включить воображение, можно было представить, что они настоящая нормальная семья. Рэй его младший брат, где-то в другой комнате их отец смотрит телевизор, мама болтает с подругой по телефону, а дворняжка, которую они подобрали еще щенком, спит под отцовским креслом. Иногда Брэду казалось, что Рэй тоже думает о чем-то подобном. 

\- Брэд, - задумчиво улыбнулся Рэй, - кажется, я начинаю в тебя влюбляться.

\- Что?! – Брэд дернулся и выронил миску с яйцами. – В смысле, откуда ты знаешь, что это любовь? Ты же никогда не любил, – попытался он собраться с мыслями.

\- Я ее чувствую, - уверил его Рэй.

\- Где? – в ужасе прошептал Брэд.

\- Вот здесь, - Рэй осторожно погладил свой живот. – Там так горячо.

\- Так, слушай, Рэй, я не знаю, что у тебя там с животом, но я не думаю, что это о чем-то говорит. И знаешь, из-за твоих глупостей мы лишились ужина, поэтому ты идешь в магазин, понятно?

\- Ты не можешь не признавать, что я тебе нравлюсь, - уперся Рэй.

\- Тебе пятнадцать!

\- Так значит, дело только в возрасте? Через три дня мне исполнится шестнадцать – это возраст согласия. А я полностью, абсолютно точно согласен.

\- На что? – Брэд почувствовал себя загнанным в угол.

\- На все, – закатил глаза Рэй. – Я знаю, как это происходит между парнями. Я смотрел порно.

\- Рэй.

\- Я купил все, что может понадобиться.

\- Рэй! 

\- Три вида смазки и презервативы всех размеров, на всякий случай. Я же не знаю, какой у тебя…

\- Рэй. Закрой рот, немедленно! Пожалуйста, – Брэд чувствовал, что впервые за последние пятнадцать лет, кажется, покраснел. – Иди. В. Магазин. Немедленно! 

***  
Рэй как раз выбирал мармелад, когда услышал, как в телеке, висящем над стойкой продавца, кто-то произносит его имя. Он осторожно выглянул из-за полок и прислушался. 

«Итак, повторяем - мы разыскиваем пропавшего подростка из жестоко убитой семьи – Джоша Рэймонда Персона. Предположительно, его похитил напавший на невинных жителей психически неуравновешенный мужчина. По описаниям очевидцев – это высокий, голубоглазый блондин, незадолго до трагедии приехавший в трейлерный парк, где жила семья Джоша. Этот человек хладнокровно убил двоих взрослых и трехлетнюю девочку, а также захватил и удерживает старшего ребенка семьи Персон. Пожалуйста, если у вас есть какие-то сведения о месте нахождения мужчины или мальчика, просьба обратиться в полицию или позвонить лично полковнику Феррандо, который курирует расследование этого дела. А теперь внимательно посмотрите на фотографию Джоша и фоторобот его похитителя…»

\- Феррандо. Так вот где ты притаился, мразь.

Рэй порадовался, что надел кепку, когда вышел в магазин, и теперь пониже надвинул козырек, расплатился за покупки и опрометью бросился обратно в квартиру, которую они с Брэдом недавно сняли.

 

Брэд вернулся с пробежки через полчаса, чтобы немного прийти в себя, ему пришлось навернуть семь кругов вокруг квартала. На кухонном столе стояли неразобранные продукты, и Рэя, очевидно, нигде поблизости не наблюдалось. Брэд решил, что тому тоже нужно некоторое время, чтобы побыть одному. Он рассеянно заглянул в пакет с продуктами, вытащил пачку молока, открыл и сделал большой глоток. С пачки молока на него смотрел Рэй, а чуть ниже фотографии Рэя был нарисован он сам. Брэд шумно выплюнул молоко, которое до этого момента держал во рту, и бросился к телевизору. Долго ждать ему не пришлось – через пятнадцать минут ролик с полковником Феррандо повторили, после чего Брэд кинулся уже проверять оружие. 

Как он и думал, двух пистолетов не хватало, в углублении, где они должны были лежать, его ждал лишь клочок бумаги, на котором корявым подчерком Рэя было выведено «Я знаю, где их искать. В случае неудачи – спасибо, что возился со мной. Рэй»

\- Идиот малолетний, - сквозь зубы выругался Брэд, забрал оставшиеся пистолеты и вышел из квартиры.

 

\- Я ищу полковника Феррандо.

\- Зачем он тебе, мальчик?

\- Меня зовут Джош Рэй Персон, и если ты, болван, включишь телевизор, то увидишь, что раз в 20 минут там крутят мою фотку.

\- Убил, что ли, кого? – заинтересовался дежурный по участку.

\- Нет. Меня похитили, но я сбежал, - мрачно ответил Рэй. 

\- А, так это ты тот парень, у которого всю семью какой-то псих убил?

\- Ну, типа.

\- Тогда проходи, - оживился полицейский, предчувствуя, что эта смена будет не такая скучная, как обычно. – Только вынь сначала вся металлическое из карманов, а то звенеть будешь. У нас тут металлоискатель недавно поставили. 

\- Металлоискатель? – побледнел Рэй.

\- Ну да, это такая штука, которая зазвенит, если в участок заявится какой-нибудь бандит с оружием, - дружески подмигнул ему коп. – Но таких дураков еще не было, поэтому пока он ловит тех, у кого часы на руке или ремень с железной пряжкой.

\- А может, ты лучше вызовешь полковника Феррандо сюда, к нам? - с надеждой спросил Рэй.

\- Нет, так не положено. Давай, вынимай железки из карманов и проходи. 

\- Ладно, ты сам меня вынудил, - Рэй вынул из-за пояса два пистолета и наставил их на дежурного. – Где Феррандо?

\- Эй, поосторожнее с этими штуками, сынок, они могут выстрелить.

\- Где Феррандо! Быстро! Говори.

\- Успокойся. Я все скажу, не надо нервничать. Полковник в это время обычно у себя в кабинете - вторая дверь по коридору налево. 

\- Пойдешь впереди меня. Ну!

\- Бегу-бегу. Только не стреляй, у меня дети.

Вторая дверь налево открылась без скрипа. Рэй втолкнул в комнату своего невольного заложника, а потом зашел сам, и тут же почувствовал, как чужой ствол упирается в затылок.

\- Бросай оружие, парень.

\- Сам бросай, иначе я убью этого офицера.

\- Что ж, это допустимая жертва, скажу всем, что свихнувшийся парень со стокгольмским синдромом ворвался в участок, убил офицера полиции, и я был вынужден применить оружие.

\- Соврешь так же, как ты соврал про убийство моей семьи?

\- Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, Джош.

Дверь снова приоткрылась, и в кабинет заглянули еще двое. Их Рэй никогда бы не забыл и ни с кем не спутал. Те самые громилы, убившие Мию, только сейчас они были одеты в полицейскую форму.

\- У вас все нормально, босс? - спросил один из них у Феррандо.

\- Нет, у меня не все нормально. Я вынужден доделывать за вас вашу работу. Когда я прошу обрубить все концы, нужно обрубить их все, а не оставлять глупых свидетелей, которые потом захотят помахать перед вашим носом оружием.

\- Виноваты, сэр.

\- Зайдите. Надеюсь, хоть сейчас вы не облажаетесь. 

Второй раз за последние пару месяцев Рэй чувствовал за своей спиной дыхание костлявой старухи с косой, но в этот раз он не боялся. Он умрет, но Феррандо умрет тоже. Рэй резко развернулся и наставил пистолет в упор в грудь полковника.

\- Ты не выстрелишь, - усмехнулся Феррандо. – Кишка тонка.

\- У меня, может, и тонка, - спокойно согласился Рэй. – Но у моего друга – точно нет.

Полковник непонимающе посмотрел на него, а в следующий момент его голова разлетелась на осколки, как переспелая дыня. Еще два выстрела, и двое его пособников тоже упокоились с миром. 

\- Чего ты так долго, Бэтмен? - поинтересовался Рэй, вытирая рукавом рубашки ошметки мозгов Феррандо с лица.

\- Гладил свои парадные черные треники. Не мог же я в чем был прийти на такое событие, – пробормотал Брэд. – Как ты вообще узнал, что я за тобой полезу?

\- Ну, я же говорил – я тебе нравлюсь, - ухмыльнулся Рэй.

\- Опять тот разговор? Слышать об этой фигне больше ничего не желаю.

\- Это не фигня, ты сам только что доказал…

\- Заткнись, Рэй, ради бога.

\- Ладно-ладно. Так куда мы теперь? Заляжем на дно?

\- Да. Пересечем границу, в Мексике живет мой хороший друг – Тони Эспера, поживем пока у него. 

\- Хорошо, навестим твоего друга, но сперва я в душ, а ты зайди в Макдональдс, купи еды. И побольше. 

\- В Макдональдс? – поморщился Брэд.

\- Начальный этап ухаживания, идиот! Раз в неделю в Макдональдс, полгода подарки…

\- РЭЙ, ПО-ХОРОШЕМУ ПРОШУ ТЕБЯ - ЗАВАЛИ ЕБАЛО!

\- А когда мне исполнится восемнадцать?

\- Рэй!

\- Я подожду, Брэд. Я подожду.


End file.
